


You, Me, Fun

by Thinkingoutlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Top Harry, overuse of baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingoutlarry/pseuds/Thinkingoutlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to get out more.<br/>Niall just wants Harry to have fun.<br/>Harry meets Louis.<br/>It was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, Fun

“Come on Harry, just tonight. It won't hurt you to get out more.”

He didn't want to go out on such a night, tonight, but Niall had been begging him all day.  
He probably won't stop, and if he does he'll make that pouty face.  
Which he can't say no to. He knows that face too well.

“Fine.”

“-ease. Wait for real? Thanks mate, you won't regret this.” 

He had a feeling he would.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Let's get you dressed, you look like complete shit.”

“Well thanks, Niall.”

He felt a pair of hands drag him out of the living room, up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and was thrown on the bed. Seeing Niall scavenge through his closet, like an animal was pretty amusing. He didn't look like trash that much, he thought as he looked down at the clothes he was wearing. He was only wearing his comfy clothes. Which consisted of sweats, and a loose white shirt. He hardly had a day to relax, these days. With work everyday.  
So when he got time off he usually slept in and did some yoga. Or went out for a jog through the park, and streets.

He was hit suddenly on the chest with his clothes, breaking him out of his trance. 

“Try those clothes, and let me just-”  
Niall grabbed his head and shook his hair and then pulled his long hair into a quick bun. 

“Better.” He stepped back and gave a thumbs up. With that he shoved him into his bathroom to change.

“Hurry up though, don't want to be later. Li, likes to be on time. He's probably pissed.” Which wasn't something that happened often.

Harry shoved off his sweats, and pulled on some tight white skinny jeans. He hadn't wore these in forever. Pulling off his shirt, his stomach toned, with muscles, and a huge butterfly in the middle of his chest. He put on his red and white floral button down silk shirt. Buttoning the shirt only halfway, leaving the butterfly on his chest exposed. 

Looking into the mirror he looked good. Maybe, he should give Niall more credit. Harry quickly put some strawberry chapstick, and went into his bedroom to see his pair of brown boots on the bed. Niall most likely put them out. 

He slipped them on, and went jogging downstairs, grabbing his phone and wallet. His iPhone had a message from Niall, saying, that he had the car running outside already.  
Grabbing his keys, he hurried out the door, locking it behind. 

Putting the keys and phone in his pocket, he saw Niall motioning for him to hurry.  
Slipping into the car seat beside his best friend, he sighed. 

“Looking good. Would hook up with you, if I wasn't straight. “

“Niall, can you just start driving already.”

Sigh. 

This was going to be a long night.

 

…………...

 

When they got to the club, they stepped out of  
the car. Looking around the club, cars were filing in and filling in the streets. Hearing the vibrations and music as they walked closer to the club, Harry braced himself for the loud noises. 

Once they entered it, Niall immediately went straight to the bar, with Harry following behind like a puppy. 

“Hey Li, good to see you again!” Niall exclaimed as he went in for a hug with Liam.  
Liam was dressed in jeans that stuck to his skin, but had a baggy essence. With a propped collar on his artsy colorful button down. 

 

“Hey, what's up? Haven't seen you both in a while.”

“Guys, it was only last week we saw each other.. “

Ignored.

“I know it's been forever mate, we should have lads night more often.”

Niall and Liam continued to catch up with each other. Now more settled down on the seats, Niall exclaims, “Let's have a round of shots. Up for it?”

Harry sits on the stool beside his friends, looking around. It was crowded, seeing as it was Saturday. Lights flashed everywhere, with pulsing music on the dance floor. He saw Niall sliding him his shot, giving him a thumbs up.

“On the count of three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

Harry, Niall and Liam slammed down the  
liquid at the same count. Feeling the shot sting his throat as it went down swiftly.  
He smiled and took another extra shot. Loosening up to go to the dance floor. Maybe, he'll pull tonight. He hasn't gone out in a while. Plus, he might meet the love of his life or just a nice shag.  
Harry gave a look toward Niall and Liam, and went off towards the sweaty, pounding bodies.

He slip in between the bodies and danced around with others. Having as much fun as he could. Maybe, going out often wasn't this bad.  
Harry felt a body behind moving up against him. Smirking, grinding against this mysterious person. He felt himself sporting a semi in his pants, he suppose he hasn't pulled in a while. Harry turned around seeing a short petite boy. Eyes as blue as the ocean, and eyelashes fluttering softly on the boy's skin. Words couldn't describe how beautiful this boy was. 

The short boy, stood on his toes and whispered in his ear, “Like what you see.”  
Harry shook his head, and pulled him closer, leaning into his ear.

“Loving what I see, baby. You are beautiful.” 

Arms roaming down each other bodies, he led his hands down to the boy's hips,  
moving against his body, dancing with the tempo.  
Small low groans were heard from them both, as the boy shifted and moved his ass against Harry's crotch.  
“Baby, I'm going to come if you keep doing that. That ass is amazing by the way. “

“Thanks. Never been told that before.” He replied sarcastically.  
Harry smiled down at him, he had a sassy one in his hands. 

“Just complementing the goods, love.”  
He didn't even know the boy's name and Harry already felt comfortable with him.

“What's your name? I didn't quite catch it.”

“Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

“I'm Harry, Harry Styles. It's nice to meet you. “

“Are you seriously trying to have a conversation with me, while I'm grinding on your dick?” Louis laughed as he rested his head on Harry's chest.

“Oh, I'm sorry. That's directed towards my dick and your ass.”

“Quirky. I like it.”

“How about we get some drinks, on me of course, and talk?” Harry offered as he gave a quick kiss to the side of his head.

“Sure, lead the way curly.” Louis turned towards Harry offering his hand.

Harry smiled, and took Louis’ small hand in his big hands. As most people would say.  
He felt a nice feeling in the pit of his stomach, Harry wondered if Louis felt the same feeling.

Once they got to the bar, where Harry originally sat he saw Niall and Liam weren't there. Probably, trying to hook up.

Harry sat down with Louis beside, hands still in each others. He looked at Louis face, seeing it was more ravishing in the light. He wouldn't mind staring at the pixie boy all day.

“Do I have something on me face?”

“Nothing, baby. What kind of drink do you want? Wouldn't want to get you something you don't want. “

“Hm, a daiquiri, love.

Once the bartender came over to them, Harry put in the order of a daiquiri and the ‘cute fruity drinks with an umbrella’ as Harry described them. He wasn't that fond of hardcore liquor.  
Plus, he's trying to have a nice time not get hammered. Wouldn't want to forget this night.

Harry payed for the drinks once they arrived, putting his down and handing Louis his drink.  
Harry took a sip of his drink, playing with the umbrella on the side.

“Soooo, do you like kids?”

Louis quirked an eyebrow at him, and smiled.  
“Are you trying to imply something, because I love kids. I have a lot of younger siblings, if you have to know.”

“That's cool! I only have an older sister. I love her, and I'm close to her, but it'll be nice to have a younger sibling around. “

“I'm the oldest of my siblings, so I always had to watch and help out since my mom worked a lot. It was tiring but I wouldn't trade them for anything.”  
Harry fondly stared at Louis as he rambled on about his family, he wouldn't mind just hearing his voice all day. It was a raspy, high pitched sound, that flowed through his ear like music. Harry leaned in toward Louis slowly, but was interrupted by Louis saying, “What are you doing?” 

“Uh, what was I doing..”

“Exactly, what are you doing.”

“Trying to kiss you. “ Harry just wanted to go hide in his room forever. This was just plain embarrassing. 

“Oh..well I'll just.”

Louis leaned in and pecked Harry on the lips, it felt like it lasted forever, giving a warm feeling in his chest and face.

“Would you like to come back to my place? If you want that is. No pressure. “

“Y-yeah, can I just tell my friends that I'm leaving. Wouldn't want to worry them.”

“Sure, I got to, too. Zayn is probably wondering where I went to be honest. Meet you back here.”  
Both agreeing they went to find their friends in the crowd of bodies. This was going to be a while, he thought while looking for a blond headed boy. Harry suddenly ran into someone, looking into brown eyes, from a fit lad.

“I'm sorry, mate. Just was in a hurry.’

“It's fine bro.” the man said and continued forward in the opposite direction.

Shrugging he continued forward, finding Niall surrounded by a group of girls. 

“Sorry ladies, but I got to talk to my friend. It'll just be a sec.” Harry said dragging Niall to the side.

“Harry are you kidding, you know how much effort it took me to be surrounded by these fit girls. “

“I just got to tell you something and you can go back-”

“If you want to go home already it's your loss.” Niall grumbled.

“No its not that, I met a boy and well..”

“Harry you sly dog, you didn't have to come tell me. If you were going to pull tonight, you go, you deserve it.”

“Okay, I'm going to go now Louis is probably waiting for me. Have a good night out, then.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have safe sex mate! I have lube in the car if you need some.”

Harry rolled his eyes at him, “Will do!”

Harry went through the bodies of people again, retracing his steps to the bar counter to see Louis standing, and waiting.

“Hey, I hope I didn't keep you waiting.”

Louis looked at him surprised, and shook his head. Soft hair fluttering over his eyes. 

“Not at all.”

 

……….….

 

The travel to Louis’ house was quick, as Louis said that taking a Uber was quicker than  
hailing a cab.

Making it up to the steps of his house they couldn't keep their hands off each other.  
Like, a magnetic force was pulling them together. Maybe, its not that deep, but it was true.  
Closing the door behind them, Harry pushed Louis against it, having a makeout session that was long overdue.  
Harry's mouth dipped down to Louis’ collarbone peppering it with small kisses.  
Licking, and sucking marks all over, Louis let out soft moans. 

“Baby, jump, and I'll carry you.” Harry put his hands under Louis’ ass and picked him up a bit as he wrapped his legs around Harry's body.  
Harry hurried up the steps, two steps at a time, once he made it up, he opened the first bedroom door closing it behind him. He put Louis on the made bed, and tugged at his shoes and pants. 

“Strip.” Harry backed away and took off his own shoes and pants.  
Louis stripped off his pants slowly, revealing blue panties. Gasping, at what be saw,he moved forward and pushed Louis against the bed.

“Baby, you look beautiful wearing those for daddy.”  
Louis looked at him wide eyed, lips parting with a soft groan. 

“I would hope so, daddy. I want you to eat me out. Then fuck me hard. I want to feel it the next day. Can you do that?” Louis fluttered his eyelashes innocently at him.

Was this the same boy that was talking about his family fondly not even 30 minutes ago? 

He shook his head, “Of course baby. On your stomach then.”  
Louis flipped over eagerly, sticking his bum in the air.  
Harry threw off his shirt, and crawled on to the bed, giving Louis’ ass a smack, making it jiggle.  
“So so so beautiful, baby.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Louis then gave his bum another wiggle. Harry kissing it immediately. His big hands cupping it with a tight grip. Mouthing around the covered hole, he left it damp, and sticky.  
Pulling down the panties with force, he spread Louis cheeks, tongue dipping in. Teasing his hole, leaving Louis in a whimpering mess.

“Daddy, stop teasing.” Louis whimpered face down into the pillow. 

“Anything for you baby.”

Harry licked his lips, shoving his face between the cheeks, letting his tongue glide over the pink hole. Sticking his tongue in, he forced it in the tight hole. Louis was red faced, as tears streamed down his face from the pleasure.  
Louis arched his back, pushing his ass more  
into Harry's face.

“Ha-Daddy, Daddy, I'm going to come. Ahhh, I can't hold it.”

Harry pulled his red face, covered with spit out. Sticking one of his fingers in easily, from all the spit.  
Harry moved his finger in and out slowly, trying to find his baby's spot.  
He stuck another finger in, making scissoring motions. When suddenly Louis let out a loud moan, “Daddy, I'm going to come if you keep doing that!”  
Harry continued rubbing his fingers over the nub, dipping his tongue into the crack of his bum.  
Loud short gasps were heard throughout the room, music to Harry's ear.  
One more finger added into the hole, made Louis’s body shake, and come onto the clean sheets. 

Harry pulled his fingers and tongue out, and locked at the mess that his baby was currently in.

“Baby, you did so good. But, now I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk. Everyone is going to look at you, and see that you belong to someone. You belong to me.”

Louis grunted into the pillow, getting back into the hands and knees position.  
As much as Louis was tired, Harry made him want to go again, and again.  
Harry took off his boxers, hard on straining through the fabric.  
Throwing them into the pile of clothes already on the floor, he rubbed his hand through it. The tip was an angry red, from restricting it for so long. He was pretty big, and thick, he didn't like to brag though.

Getting some packet of lube that was in his wallet, in his jeans. He slicked up his cock, and gave it a quick tug.

“Is it okay if we don't use a condom, I don't have one.”

“Yes, yes. Just put it in me, daddy. Wanna feel full.”

Grabbing Louis hips, he slipped it in with one thrust.  
“Oooh oh, daddy. You feel so big, and thick. I want you to wreck me.”

“Will do.”

Harry slipped out, and then gave another thrust in the tight hole.

“Ah, you're so tight Louis. Just wanna be in you forever. “

Slapping of hot skin against each other, balls slapping in a steady pace.  
Pulling out, he picked Louis up by his hips and slammed him on his cock. Groaning, he thrusted in at fast pace.

“So close, baby. Till I fill you up.”

“Uh, yes daddy fill me up. I want to feel you in me dripping.”  
Harry let out a growl, and picked up Louis slamming him down, ass jiggling every time he went down. Cock sliding in and out, stretching his hole.  
Louis tightened up around him, giving one more thrust before coming deep in him.  
Harry moved his hand to Louis cock, jacking it off with a few tug. Louis spilled on to his hand. Licking it off his hand, he pulled out slowly. Harry looked at Louis bruised hips and ass dripping with come. 

“Look at you baby, looking wrecked just like you wanted.”

Scooping up his come from Louis’ ass, Harry made a motion for Louis to open his mouth.  
“Here, do daddy's come taste good.”  
Louis’ small pink lips sucked on Harry's finger. Licking it up, until he left nothing. Harry moaned, and pulled his finger out.

Stroking Louis hair, he whispered in his ear.  
“Go to sleep, I'll clean you up.”

With a tired nod, he closed his eyes.  
Harry got up slowly, and walked over to the bathroom. Grabbing a small towel from the rack, he wet it under the faucet.  
Harry looked in the mirror, he was a mess.  
Bun falling apart, hair sticking to his face and different directions.  
He took his hair out of a bun and went over to Louis sleeping body.

Gently cleaning up the come that dried up on his ass and in the crack. He dropped that towel on the floor, looking around the room to see a mess, and art pieces, with blank canvases. 

Louis didn't seem like the art type, he thought before falling asleep wrapped around Louis.

……………

 

The next morning

 

Harry woke up first to the feeling of a warm body around him. His face buried in soft hair, that tickled his nose.

Sitting up he popped his bones, and neck.  
Looking down at the sleeping Louis, he smiled.  
Looking at the table, he saw the time. 

12:01 PM. 

Flashing at his eyes. 

Getting up, he put his boxers on, and went downstairs.  
Walking to the kitchen, he looked in the refrigerator. There wasn't much to eat inside, but it had basic foods. Enough to make eggs and toast. He grabbed the eggs and bread putting them on the counter. He grabbed two tea bags, might as well do the whole breakfast deal.

Time passed as he made the breakfast, he heard footsteps behind, as he put the food on the plates.  
Harry turned around to see Louis in another pair of panties

“Oh hey Lou, just making breakfast. Or brunch since it's not breakfast time anymore.”

“Thank you. It seems like you made tea too.”  
He strutted over to the counter, with the warm tea. He grabbed his tea, and then grabbed himself some milk. Pouring some in the cup.

“Do you need sugar, baby?” Harry said, putting the plates down on the table, with his cup of tea made to how he likes it.

“No, of course not. What kind of person do you take me for.”

Louis sat down on the seat across from him,smiling playfully at him. 

Harry rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his tea.  
About to eat, Harry hears the door open and footsteps going up the steps.

“Oh yeah, I didn't know you were into art too.’

“I'm not.” Louis looks at him weirdly, stuffing his mouth with food.

“You had-” Harry was interrupted by a loud yelling.

“LOUEH, YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO!”

“Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Direction story, and first larry story.  
> So, I hope yall like it. Because I havent edited this.


End file.
